Smiling in My Sleep
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: "Natsu! What are you doing here? In the middle of a storm no less!" In which Lucy experiences one of Magnolia's terrifying thunderstorms. NaLu.


Lucy jolted awake. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest after having being rudely awakened by the storm outside. The blonde looked out her window and sighed, taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves. Another bout of thunder and lightning rang throughout the sky, causing Lucy to scream in surprise.

Magnolia's weather was typically mild, however when a storm did come about it was always horrible. Lucy was never one to be afraid of bad weather, however when the thunder and lightning disturbed her sleep then it was definitely something the blonde would be afraid of.

A cacophony of lightning and thunder struck the area. Lucy screamed once more, pulling her blankets closer to her body in an effort to comfort herself. The celestial wizard tried to regulate her erratic breathing.

"It's okay, Lucy. Everything's going to be-" another strike interrupted her pep-talk, resulting in a terrified squeal to escape her mouth.

A tap on her window produced the same reaction, coupled with the sounds of attempts to open said window.

Whipping her head around, Lucy turned to come face to face with a drenched Natsu, staring back at her through the pane of glass. His expression was similar to that of a lost puppy and definitely conveyed the message of "Please let me in!" The blonde instantly pushed the window open, allowing the fire mage inside.

"Natsu! What are you doing here? In the middle of a storm no less!" Lucy shrieked.

Natsu shook his head, causing water to fly from his face and into any general direction and effectively drying off his soaked hair. The rest were dried easily with his magic. "Well, I heard you scream, so I came over here." He said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"You heard me?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I, weirdo?" Natsu retorted, raising an eyebrow.

Before Lucy could answer, another round of thunder and lightning erupted from the sky; causing a typical reaction from Lucy: a horrified squeak. The blonde grabbed the fire mage's arm, grasping it for dear life and buried her face into his shoulder in an attempt to shield herself from loud crashes and blinding flashes.

The dragon slayer looked down at her in amusement. So Lucy was scared of thunder and lightning, not surprising. It _was_ Lucy after all. Instinctively, he started to run his other hand through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay, Luce." He whispered into her ear, continuing his ministrations.

Lucy peeked her eyes up to look at him; her brown eyes wide with fear for the rainstorm coming from outside. The blonde held his arm tighter in response to another strike of thunder.

"I'm not usually like this," she mumbled into his arm, "But the storms that do occur here are just so terrifying."

Natsu smiled in agreement; there was no arguing with her there. "Well, it can't last that long right?"

Cue thunder and lightning.

"Okay, bad choice of words."

"Stop tempting fate, moron!" Lucy shrieked, slapping his arm playfully, trying to ignore the raging storm.

She let out a tired yawn, her eyelids growing heavier by the second.

"Can you lay down with me, Natsu? Just till the storm is over?" she asked quietly, already tugging him down towards the pillows.

The dragon slayer's heart beat quickened pace at her innocent question. "Yea, sure." He replied, lying down amongst the blankets with her. More thunder and lightning continued outside, and Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, pulling her towards him in order to provide her some comfort and protection.

Lucy happily obliged, not even minding the loud noises that had previously awoken her from her sleep. She looked up at Natsu through heavy eyelids.

"Thanks, for everything, Natsu." She whispered, placing a delicate kiss on his lips as payment for all he had done that night.

"You're welcome, Luce." But his reply fell on deaf ears, as he found out that Lucy had already fallen asleep in his arms, snuggling into his chest which apparently proved to be more comfortable than her pillow. A smile on her face.

Natsu grinned at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You weirdo," He yawned, and then proceeded to fall asleep amongst the backdrop of the heavy rainstorm.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this little ficlet! And please don't forget to review! :) <strong>


End file.
